


An Unexpected Doze

by WayWorseThanScottish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fell asleep on your shoulder in the subway AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWorseThanScottish/pseuds/WayWorseThanScottish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "we fell asleep on each other on the subway AU"</p><p>Eggsy's had a tough day, and falls asleep on the subway next to a posh looking bloke. When he wakes up, he's terribly embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Doze

God, Eggsy had had an exhausting day. Dean’s gang had started chasing him and Eggsy had kept running, even when they were out of sight. He had kept going for another couple blocks, then had wandered the neighbourhood for a few hours. He’d lost track of the time, and found himself in some part of London he didn’t recognize. Pretty posh, a couple tailors and jewellery shops and the like.

Anyway, he was fucking tired. Way too tired to wander his way back home. He went down the steps into a subway station, pinging his oyster card on his way through the gate and made his way onto one of the cars.

God, he’d wandered pretty bloody far. Plus side of that, though, was that he could nap for a bit safely. Luckily the subway wasn’t too busy, and he found a seat beside a man in a suit. Prolly wouldn’t be pick-pocketed by a rich bloke.

Eggsy leaned his head against the room-temperature glass behind him, only to grimace. God, the train wouldn’t stop rattling, would it? He put his hood up, hoping his hood and cap would soften the rattling glass a bit.

Soon enough he was in a light doze, still pretty uncomfortable and unhappy. In a semi-conscious daze, he moved his head to lie against a much softer surface off to his side. It stiffened a bit, then moved and softened even further. Eggsy sighed happily and burrowed his head a little further into the softness.

The next thing Eggsy knew, he was being jostled slightly, then tapped on the shoulder. Distantly, he remembered he was on a subway car.

With a jolt, he opened his eyes and instantly tensed, as he came to the horrible understanding that he had been sleeping on a stranger.

Eggsy slowly raised his head and straightened himself, looking with dawning horror that he’d been sleeping on the posh bloke next to him. Who was apparently fighting a grin.

“Uh… sorry mate,” Eggsy said, maintaining not-eye-contact. Fuck, the bloke was fit, too. That just wasn’t bloody fair, now was it?

“Not a problem, my boy,” the man said kindly. “Are you alright? You fell asleep rather quickly, and I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep again while in a crowd, or walking down the street,” the man was grinning all-out now, his warm brown eyes twinkling with some sort of inside joke.

“Yeah, m’fine, fanks for askin’,” Eggsy mumbled.

  
“Well, we’re at the end of the line, I suppose. Oh, how terribly rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Hello,” he smiled. “My name is Harry Hart.”

“Eggsy Unwin.”

Harry nodded, as though he knew. “Well, would you mind if I were to walk you home? I’m quite concerned that you may have narcolepsy,” his shit-eating grin was contagious, and Eggsy couldn’t help but smile back.

“A’right,” he stood up, and realized they were the last on the car. He blushed a bit, and followed Harry out. Not a bad view, all in all, especially when he was walking up the steps in front of him. Yep, that arse was sinful, especially in that suit.

Eggsy directed them towards his neighbourhood, rather embarrassed at his lacklustre council area.

“So, Eggsy,” Harry said conversationally, “What are your ambitions?”

Eggsy frowned and looked at him. God, was he actually serious? Eggsy shrugged and kicked a stray piece of litter. “Dunno. I was trainin’ in the marines for a bit, right? But me Mum didn’t want me gettin’ hurt, so I’m just kinda here, now. Takin’ care of me lil’ sis, Daisy, avoidin’ me step-dad.”

“Ah, I see.” Harry looked pensively at his surroundings. Well, it was better than disdain.

There was a drawn-out pause as Harry observed the buildings around him. “What you do, then?” Eggsy asked.

Harry smiled enigmatically again. “I’m a bit of a consultant. I deal with politics and business, sometimes the monarchy. I also help out with a side-venture of mine in tailoring.” His goddamn eyes were twinkling again.

Eggsy bit his lip and jammed his hands in his pockets. God, did the man have to be so bloody… unexplainable?!

“You said your last name is Unwin, was it not?” Harry asked politely.

“Uh, yeah… why?”

Harry continued smiling. “I knew someone with the same last name.”

Eggsy shrugged. “This is close enough to me house. Fanks, bruv.” He said, gesturing to the pub near his house.

“Ah. I see. Would you care for a drink? I’d love to continue this charming conversation,” Harry said smoothly.

This man made absolutely no sense. The conversation had been stilted at best. “’Kay.”

Eggsy opened the door to the pub, only to see the neighbourhood arseholes sitting at a table. Grimacing, Eggsy turned back around, straight into Harry. “Uh, might not be the best time to be ‘round these parts, bruv.”

“I think I’ll order a Guiness,” Harry said, ignoring Eggsy entirely. They sat down, Eggsy rather uneasily, eyeing the group that was staring at them.

One of the guys approached the group just as Harry had gotten his beer. With one unsavoury comment, Harry raised an eyebrow.

“You should get outta the way, granddad, or you’ll get hurt a lot,” one guy said.

“He ain’t jokin’, you should go,” Eggsy warned.

Harry let out a sigh. “Alright then.” Harry stood up peaceably, then whipped into action. In a whirl of motion that Eggsy could only just follow, Harry quickly disarmed and incapacitated all five of the other guys. The bartender was about to call 999, but was stopped by a dart that came out of Harry’s posh watch.

Harry then turned around to Eggsy and sighed again. “So I suppose you have some questions,” he said, sitting down and brushing himself off. He took a sip of his Guiness and gazed calmly at Eggsy.

“Uh, yeah?!”

Harry smiled softly. “You’re just like your father, you know that? I knew Lee Unwin for a long time… I’ve actually met you before. You were, oh, maybe, four?”

“You’re the man who gave me this?” Eggsy pulled out the necklace he had had for the longest time, he’d forgotten entirely how he’d gotten it. Just that ‘Oxfords, not Brogues,’ was important and had something to do with the medallion. “Wait, you knew me da’?”

“I did indeed.”

“How?”

“Ah, well, that’s a much longer story. Can you keep a secret?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Never grassed on a mate, not ever. An’ I’ve been in a cell a couple times for it, too.”

“I see. Well. I belong to an establishment under the name of Kingsman…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first foray into the kingsman fandom (at least insofar as written work) comment/kudos to let me know you liked it! I also have a tumblr: fluffyspacedragons.tumblr.com.


End file.
